1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile apparatus that a user can carry such as, for example, a portable inkjet printer, a mobile telephone, a handset of a landline telephone, a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a portable video game console, a portable audio player, a controller of a stationary type video game console, or a TV remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such mobile apparatus includes a display unit such as a liquid-crystal panel, and a speaker, and it is possible to provide information to the user by appealing to ears and eyes of the user by the abovementioned devices. Moreover, providing information to the user by appealing to a force-sense (kinesthetic sense) by using an apparatus which imparts a force-sense (pseudo force-sense) which makes the user feel that a translational force has been generated in a casing has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2008-28774 and 2006-65665).
When the user receives the information presented, it is possible for the user to carry out various input operations according to the information presented. For instance, a mobile telephone includes a plurality of push buttons as an interface for the user to carry out various input operations (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-186248).
Regarding a situation of carrying out the input operation, when there is an incoming call to a mobile telephone, information indicating that there is an incoming call, is presented to the user by a display unit and a speaker. The push buttons include function buttons which are assigned functions such as inputting a permission to receive a call and inputting a rejection (refusal) to receive a call. The user is capable of making an input operation of accepting or rejecting selectively by pressing one of these push buttons. Moreover, at the time of making a call from the mobile telephone, the user is capable of inputting a telephone number of a counterpart by pressing number buttons of numbers from 0 to 9 which are included in the push buttons. These number buttons also serve a function as buttons for entering characters (alphabets). Therefore, at the time of registering telephone-directory information in a built-in memory, it is possible for the user to enter character information compatible with the information to be registered by pressing appropriately the number buttons.